


The Dangers of Flirting

by fhsa_archivist



Category: Anita Blake: Vampire Hunter - Laurell K. Hamilton, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Alternate Universe, Challenge Response, Crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-09-02
Updated: 2004-09-02
Packaged: 2019-02-05 18:57:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12800286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fhsa_archivist/pseuds/fhsa_archivist
Summary: Author's Note: Pairing #45 at The Quickie Challenge - http://quickie.moonlitpaths.com





	The Dangers of Flirting

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Haven, the archivist: This story was originally archived at [Fandom Haven Story Archive (FHSA)](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Fandom_Haven_Story_Archive), was scheduled to shut down at the end of 2016. To preserve the archive, I began working with the OTW to transfer the stories to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. If you are this creator and the work hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Fandom Haven Story Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/fhsa/profile).

Notes2: This takes place approximately 2 years after the Season 6 finale. 

 

Let us assume for the purpose of this fic, however, that Willow flipped b/c Tara was a FRIEND, not b/c she was her GIRLFRIEND. Not that I don't like f/f lovin', I just wanna write a nice, easy piece of m/f PWP tonight. 

 

 

~*~*~*~ 

 

The danger of flirting is not knowing, in the end, exactly who you are hitting on. 

 

Not always a bad thing, because life is a pain in the ass when it comes to relationships and sometimes you just don't want to know who that handsome man, or beautiful woman, that's sitting next to you really is. They could be a mass murderer, someone's not so faithful spouse, or a closet masochist. You wouldn't know to look at them, and you don't care for those moments that you are entertaining the idea of going up and just talking to them; working your wily, or not so wily, charms upon the unaware person. 

 

Willow felt like that tonight. 

 

She glanced around the club, feeling in the air that most of the people in there weren't human. That went without saying, of course. This was Danse Macabre, and one of the more popular vampire-run nightclubs in all of the Blood District. So she had walked in expecting to find vampires, maybe a handful of shifters, but also some normal run of the mill human beings. In fact, she had naively assumed that the humans would outnumber the supernatural creatures by a large amount. 

 

Now, from her perch on a stool at the back of the club, she realized she couldn't have been more wrong. The club had vampires, of course, but the majority of its clientele appeared to be shifters. 

 

Fine. 

 

She had no problems with the furry. As long as they didn't infect her. She had enough problems with needing some serious Nair once a month. 

 

What had driven her out of her small studio apartment tonight of all nights? It was Saturday, and nearly midnight; the club was bumping with energy, the participants on the dance floor writing with one another. She watched through hooded eyes, wishing she could do that, go out there and just enjoy herself. That was why she left, in all honesty. She needed to feel the press of humanity on her skin, that wondrous feeling one got from being around other people. She needed that. Too many weeks had she worked and gone home, work and home, work and home. It got old after a while. 

 

She needed to be around others, even if they weren't human. Who was she to judge, after all? She wasn't quite a 'human'. She had fallen from that pedestal many years before, when magic took over her life. She was a creature of those magics now, her very senses twisted up in them so that she could feel the world around her if she chose. 

 

Which she most certainly did *not* most of the time. The world was an ugly place. Too much of it and she'd wig out and want to destroy the whole thing all over again. 

 

And so she had left the solitude of her apartment, detaching herself from her books and her computer, to come out into the wide world and have a little fun. Fun was just playing hard to get, it seemed. She was trying to blend in, as hard as that was with her aura screaming out to everyone in a fifty yard radius that she could level the entire building. But here, amidst the other supernatural energies, she had assumed she could find at least one someone that would be willing to talk with her, provide her with that bit of companionship she was so eagerly seeking. She was attractive - or at least that's what she told herself every time she looked in the mirror. 

 

So why wouldn't anyone just take a chance and come over? She would honestly dance with anyone at this point. Male, female, or other. 

 

She sighed, taking another sip of the wine she had ordered when she first came in the door, nearly an hour before. One hour and still she hadn't finished her first drink. Maybe it was her that needed to loosen up just a little. 

 

"Do you mind if I stare at you up close - instead of from across the room?" 

 

Willow sputtered into her glass, laughing as she met the eyes of the man that had just made himself at home on the other side of her table. 

 

"Does that line ever work?" 

 

He shrugged, giving her a playful smile. "It got you to talk to me, didn't it?" 

 

She laughed, thanking her Goddess for the small miracle of someone to speak to. Someone that wasn't afraid of her, even if she did give off some heavy vibes. Her eyes danced merrily over the man - young man, she corrected herself, because he could easily still be a few years younger than her. He was handsome, that went without saying. Spiky blonde hair that looked natural. His eyes were a piercing blue and danced with laughter when she met them. The clothes he wore left a lot to be desired, she wasn't really into the whole leather vest look, even if it seemed to be suiting him well. 

 

He wasn't human, she knew that by the brush of his aura against hers. Shifter, definitely Something big. Like a cat or a wolf, though she was leaning towards wolf for not other reason than she couldn't picture him as anything other than that. 

 

"So - what's your name?" she ventured, flashing him a smile. 

 

"Jason. And you're Willow." 

 

She raised an eyebrow at him. "My, my. Aren't we the informed one? How did you know my name, little wolf?" 

 

Blue eyes widened, but there was little shock that she could see in them. More of a 'wow, she caught on quick' type of look. She smothered an amused grin, still waiting for her answer. 

 

"I've seen you around. When you visit Jean-Claude at the Circus." 

 

The witch rolled her eyes, frowning. "I wouldn't necessarily call it 'visiting', you know. It's honestly more like a mandatory meeting. I either show up or he attempts to kick me out of St. Louis." 

 

Yes, she had said 'attempt'. There was no way in hell he could actually do it, of course. He wasn't nearly powerful enough. Nor was his little pet animator. Or his werewolf king. She didn't want to start anything, though - and so she went, assuring him once every few months that she was just here to start over, not to make trouble. Maybe one day he'd get the picture and just let her live in peace. 

 

"He sent me over to make sure you were enjoying yourself. Said the rest of your drinks were on the house if you ever got past the first one." 

 

She couldn't help the laugh that poured from her mouth. So this was one of Jean-Claude's clubs? It figured. And this handsome little werewolf wasn't here to flirt with her - he was just doing his undead master's bidding. 

 

"Pity," she shook her head, swallowing the last of her wine. She grabbed her coat from the stool next to her, standing and giving Jason a sad look. "I thought you were actually sitting there just to sit with me for a minute. I guess I really have had too much to drink. Silly little delusional me." 

 

Jason frowned at her. 

 

"Of course I'm sitting here because I want to. Why would I want to be in the back with him when I can be sitting here with a pretty woman?" 

 

"That wasn't what I meant," she sighed, shaking her head. "Nevermind. It was nice meeting you, Jason. Tell JC I had fun." 

 

"But you didn't," he pointed out, standing and moving towards her. The steps he took were predatory, like a wolf stalking its prey. She felt vaguely threatened, though more by the hungry look in his eyes than any promise of actual danger. "Do you want to have some fun, Willow?" 

 

The red head felt her breath catch in her throat, her eyes flying to the hand that he was extending to her. Was he offering what she thought he was offering? Oh, Goddess. He was. He was smirking, the corner of his mouth twitching upwards. And those eyes. Those wonderful baby blue eyes - who knew they could get so dark when he was being all arousing? 

 

This was what she had come here for, a quick fuck to make her feel alive again after too many nights being alone; and here it was, being offered to her. 

 

In one moment she made her decision, not really caring any longer if Jean-Claude had ordered him to give himself to her for the night or not. She grabbed his hand, the touch thrilling. 

 

Within moments they were wandering the maze of back halls, her companion's eyes searching for just the right door. These were private rooms, bedrooms for the vampires to bring their conquests, for amorous patrons to get horizontal with each other in. And, oh look, there was an unoccupied one. 

 

His mouth was on hers the second the door closed behind them. Her nails dug into his shoulders, pulling his body closer to her, as close as possible with still so many layers of clothes separating flesh from flesh. 

 

She was moaning already, just from the kisses, her body aching with a need she thought would drive her insane if she did not just sate it this night. She spun him around, using her body weight to force him up against the wall, her mouth feeding at his with an intensity that was rapidly leaving her breathless. 

 

"Too many clothes!" She growled in frustration, tugging at the vest with one hand, the nails of her other hand raking angry red lines down his shoulder as she bit at his lower lip. 

 

She felt his hands on her breasts, pinching roughly at the nipples through the silk of her dress. 

 

"Harder," she moaned, finally yanking the vest free of his body. She groaned when he grabbed her fully in one hand, squeezing her soft breast until she felt the beginnings of pain. "Goddess. . . " 

 

A hand was suddenly there, beneath her dress, pulling aside the thin black thong she had worn beneath the silken sundress. She was in heaven now, her mouth on his, one hand on her breast, and one hand easing in achingly slow movements towards her throbbing – 

 

"YES!" she screamed, throwing her head back in abandon when his fingers found her clit, rubbing at the swollen nub hard and fast. 

 

Willow's fingers tore at the fastenings of Jason's pants, unhooking them in between waves of pleasure. She needed what lay beneath here, this hardness that she could see beneath the thin vinyl. 

 

He wasn't large, though also not small by any means. He looked thick enough to fill her completely and more was more than enough for her small hands. 

 

"Wil-low. . . Slow down or we won't get very far. . ." Jason panted. 

 

"Don't wanna," she pouted. "We can do it more than once. Right now - just fuck me." 

 

He growled, eyes flashing on amber. Oh, this would be the trick. To keep his beast hidden so that she didn't end up as a late night snack for an overzealous werewolf. She touched him, swallowing his power into herself. It felt wild and free within her body, and tasted of the earth and forests. 

 

She let herself be turned, taking his place pressed against the wall while he stripped out of his pants. He was hot and hard between her legs, hiking her body up with the wall to support most of her weight. She felt him at her entrance and nearly screamed aloud from the need, the want. 

 

"Do it!" She cried, her nails digging bloody crescents into his shoulders and back. "Fuck me, Jason!" 

 

That was all it took for him to fall over the edge, ramming his hard thickness into her body in one powerful stroke. She was immediately glad that she had taken most of his power into her, or else her eagerness could have ended in broken bones for her. Still, with the power he was still in control of he pressed her hard to the wall, pounding into her with a force that rattled her head, made her jaw ache. She was moaning, screaming and crying, the wetness of her tears falling down her cheeks as she spurred him on. "Faster, harder. . . give it to me, damnit!" 

 

He was growling in her ear, his tongue lathing the tender lobe, biting it. 

 

"So hot. . ." Jason moaned, slamming into her. The pictures on the walls, tasteful as only Jean-Claude could be, were rattling with the force of the coupling. 

 

Willow could feel her orgasm building, filling her up from her toes to her head, making her body tingle with the anticipatory pleasure of the eventual outcome of their frantic pace. She bit into his shoulder, tasting the blood her nails had already drawn. The movement only seemed to increase the pace of her partner's thrusts, until she felt as though she were trapped between a rock and a . . . well. . .hard place. Something along the lines of that 'hard place' being a well endowed jack hammer on turbo speed. 

 

"Jason. . . soon. . . please. . . ." Her breaths were coming in pants. His hands, one on her ass and one on her breast, were squeezing recklessly. 

 

And then she was flying, falling, tumbling. There were no words to describe the feeling as months upon months of pent up sexual frustration broke under an orgasm to rival all others. She screamed, shrieking her pleasure into the air, power rushing over her. She held tight to Jason's beast in the back of her mind, unconsciously making sure she would be the only one loosing control, even as her magic caused him to fall into his own release. 

 

He growled, slamming into her, his hands now on the wall, on either side of her head. His forehead was pressed to hers, his mouth open in an 'O' of passion, animalistic grunts pouring from those pink lips. He was trembling within her, casting the efforts of their passion into her grasping, heated core. 

 

Moments later they were both sitting on the ground, their backs to a wall which was in desperate need of repairs. 

 

"Think anyone heard us?" Jason laughed, brushing a lock of hair from his forehead. His body was covered in blood and sweat. 

 

"Think I care?" Willow murmured, her face flushed with afterglow. "Give me a few minutes and we can give them something else to listen to . . . " She gave him a sly grin. "If you're up to it. . that is. . ." 

 

Jason growled low in his throat, lust rekindling in eyes that had been tired only moments before. 

 

"Oh - I'm 'up' for it . . . though I'm not sure the wall can handle another round. . ." 

 

~*~The End~*~


End file.
